bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps
The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps is the ninth Silly Song with Larry. Larry is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes he is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, his nurse is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Larry's back. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Quartet Singers: Hm, hm, hm, hm... There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Was not admired, did not inspire, like president, or saint. But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... Larry: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He's got a fever, and his toes are blue. But if I sing, to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Penguin spits out thermometer) Pa Grape: (to Junior) He's gone a little loopy, in case you hadn't heard. Here's a couple penicillin for your sickly arctic bird. Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little Alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooahh-ooh... Pa Grape: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking. Kitty: Meow. Larry: This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous, and a week past due. But if I sing, to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Kitty: Hiss! Pa Grape: (to Bob) Jump in your car, drive into the city. Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Bob a coupon for milk) Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: Larry: No way, Jose! Quartet Singers: To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooah-ohh... Pa Grape: Good news on the kitty doc. She's feelin' great. Six kittens, named one after you. Ted the Bear: Roar! Larry: This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing, to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Ted the Bear: Roar! Roar-ah-ar-ah. Pa Grape: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. Ted the Bear: (Roaring continually through backround) Larry: Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid! Larry: (being chased by the bear) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! Quartet Singers: Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps! Larry: (still running from the bear) Yodel-hoo! Fun Facts Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first Silly Song without the Announcer. **Versions seen on a Chuck E. Cheese's showtape from August 1999 and the DVD God Made You Special including him didn't count, as his lines were reused from other Silly Songs. ***The version seen on the Chuck E. Cheese's showtape reused his line from the Bear Trap scene at the beginning of His Cheeseburger. ***The God Made You Special version reused his line from The Hairbrush Song. *Following The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, this is the second Silly Song not to be paired with a regular episode. **If it were to be paired with a regular episode (and if Larry-Boy episodes were to feature Silly Songs), this Silly Song could've made its way into Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, while another Silly Song, Bubble Rap already made its way from If I Sang A Silly Song to Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men. *By the time the Silly Song was released in God Made You Special, the Silly Song title card was modified. **It is unknown what happened to the original file of the Silly Song title card, including if it was lost in the shuffle or if the producers deleted it, given that the Veg-O-Rama Jukebox version still uses the shot of it from The End of Silliness?. However, as of , the original title card in its original state (without it bulging out from the jukebox TV screen) only exists in a Chuck E. Cheese's showtape from August 1999 that had been leaked onto YouTube. *This song can be featured in The End of Silliness?, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, God Made You Special, Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend, and If I Sang A Silly Song. *According to Kurt Heinecke, the voice on the telephone is John Wahba. *As you'll notice on the recent releases of the video, the bear's voice is difference from the original. Mike Nawrocki states Robert Ellis did the original voice, while he re-recorded the voice afterwards. *This is the last Silly Song to be rendered in Softimage and the last one of the 90’s. *This was featured on some international releases of King George and the Ducky. *According to a Veggie Gazzette page on bigidea.com in 2001, it is stated that this silly song was put on hold due to the cancellation of Larry's silly songs segment as a result of the incident with his previous silly song. Remarks * In the new title card from God Made You Special, both Larry and the examination table with the penguin lying down on it are all extremely out of scale in contrast to the original title card from The End of Silliness?. *The bolts on Frankencelery often have a different texture in some shots. Goofs *Various shots of the quartet show Frankencelery’s eyes clipping through his uni-brow. *During the last scene, Larry's costume clips through when the bear is about to bite him. ** In the same scene, Frankencelery's costume clips through Scallion 3. Inside References *The logging textures are the same ones used from "Oh, Santa!". *The sick penguin is the same model as the penguins used in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Gallery Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:The End of Silliness? Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Polka songs Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Ultimate Silly Songs Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Pa Grape Category:Animal Songs